The Day Victor Joined The Hydra Consortium
by scrawlx1012
Summary: A short chapter/story on how Victor joined the Hydra Consortium(based on my own original edit for Axel goes to Aussieking. Please Read an Review!


Victor couldn't believe his luck.

It had been ten weeks since his last raid on a council warehouse but nothing had prepared him for what he was facing.

 _This job was meant to be simple...why the hell do I have to face this guy?  
_  
"Are you done staring?" A voice asked.

Victor looked up to see the famed independent mage,Axel man had his arms crossed which served as extra intimidation and quite frankly shook Victor to the core as the man's eyes glowed red for a few seconds.

 _Why did I have to teleport into his mansion..._

"Look old man I don't want to hurt you but I will if you call the council here...just let me lie low for a few hours and I'll be out of your way." Victor said threateningly.

Victor raised an eyebrow in surprise as he heard the strangest sound.

Laughter.

"You think I'm going to call the council? Get it together kid! I knew you'd come here at some point.I want you to join my guild." Axel said with a smile.

Victor felt as if a hand had just been forced down his throat.

"Sorry but no can do." Victor said as he spun on his heel and walked towards the front door.

"If you step outside you'll be missing a good opportunity to change." Axel called out.

Victor stopped walking and listened.

"I know you Victor or should I call you Cypher..." Axel said calmly.

 _How the hell does he know about that?  
_  
"Why so surprised Cypher? Your exploits as a member of Red Skull were legendary..." Axel noted as he straightened his black jacket.

"Don't call me that name!" Victor shouted as he whipped his head around in anger.

"Ah so you don't want to be called that name yet you hang around a guildmaster who calls you that anyway?" Axel commented.  
"What the hell do you know?" Victor said in anger as he kicked a wooden chair towards Axel.

 _That'll teach him t-  
_  
Victor's hazel eyes widened in shock as Axel delivered a powerful punch to the wooden chair which was speeding towards him,sending tendrils of darkness flying at the watched in awe as the tendrils exploded upon impact leaving nothing but a small charred piece of wood in its wake.

 _He's just as powerful as my master says..._

"Stop running away.I know that you killed Leah Kosciusko." Axel said as he walked slowly towards Victor.

Victor shut his eyes tightly in an attempt to block out the screams of Leah falling off the cliff.

 _I didn't mean to kill her...it was an accident...it was all her faul-_

"We all make bad choices but we can rectify that and make a difference." Axel said as he placed a hand on Victor's shoulder.

Victor opened his eyes and stared at Axel's pale black hair was long enough so that it reached his mid back but that wasn't what drew his could see the sadness in his black not sadness.

Guilt.

Victor took a deep breath.

"If I was totally honest with you...I need someone in my guild who I can trust to do some under the radar work." Axel pressed.

"Fine.I'll join but your guild's an all male guild right?" Victor asked.

"Not with me." Axel said as he lead Victor upstairs and into a room.

Victor was about to ask what was so special about the room until he saw it.

A tanned girl with blonde hair dressed in plain black Pyjamas.

Victor glanced at Axel's smiling face before asking a question.

"Why are you smiling?" Victor asked.

"This is one of your teammates...look after her when I can't." Axel said.

"This is your kid?" Victor said,dumbfounded.

"Don't be silly.I found her last week on the streets with barely any clothes so I took her in."

"There's no way I'm looking after a kid." Victor said instantly.

"Oh come knows how to play chess!" Axel moaned.

"So?" Victor asked.

"I thought you liked chess?" Axel asked with a surprised expression.

"I hate chess." Victor stated as he began to leave the room.

"Think of her as a replacement for Leah." Axel said softly.

Victor stopped and closed his image of a short blonde haired girl popped into his mouthed something to him before giving him a a wide smile and a thumbs up.

 _I guess that means I should do it...  
_  
Victor sighed before turning around and nodding.

"Perfect!" Axel said as he sat down next to the tanned girl's desk and summoned a chessboard.

Victor narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Aren't you forgetting my guild mark?" Victor asked angrily.

Axel waved his hand in response causing Victor's arm to completely glow for a few seconds before it died down to reveal the face of a Hydra on his bicep.

Before Victor could react Axel threw his chessboard at the sleeping girl.

 _What the hell?  
_  
Suddenly,the chessboard turned into stone before disintegrating watched in surprise as the tanned girl woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Well done!" Axel said as he got up and ruffled her hair.

Victor studied the girl with new found interest as the girl locked eyes with him.

"Who is he?" The girl asked.

"My name's Victor,kid." Victor said as he folded his arms.

"I'm not a kid!" The girl said as she stamped her foot.

"Oh really? You look like one to me short stuff!" Victor argued back.  
"I'm...petite! You BFG!" The girl said as she tore herself away from Axel's said and strode towards Victor.

"BFG?" Victor said with a questioning look.

"Bastard Fudging Giant!" The girl said with an angry look in her eye.

"Quit flapping your gums kid.I don't have time for your immaturity!" Victor said as he tried to move only to look down to see the girl wrapping her arms tightly around his legs.

"Your not getting away that easily!" The girl shouted.

"I leave you with Celina so that you two can get acquainted!" Axel said with amusement as he left the room.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think your going! I'm being attacked by an annoying brat!" Victor shouted.

"Lalalala! I can't hear you!" Axel said,his voice becoming muffled as his footsteps became quieter.

 _Bastard..._

 _"_ Hey BFG?" Celina asked.

"What?" Victor asked with a sigh.

Celina gave him a grin before chomping hard on his black boots.

Victor screamed loudly.

 _This is why I want to raise my own kids! Guess this is my welcome to The Hydra Consortium...  
_  
 **Author's Note:  
Tadaa...that's all folks...this is basically a small prequel/short story to the events of the Hydra Consortium which is a guild I made up for my came up with this whilst sitting down for an hour so any feedback would be nice! This is probably my last Hydra Consortium related chapter in a while since I felt kind of bad that I left you hanging...**

 **Scrawlx Out! (For a couple of months atleast)**


End file.
